This invention relates generally to safety closures, and more particularly concerns a connector which cannot be removed off parts or sections interconnected by the connector while such parts are displaced, as by pressure, relatively away from one another.
Sealing closures are commonly used to releasably interconnect parts or sections, such as tank sections. Thus, as shown in U.S. Pat. No. Re. 26,127, a sealing closure holds a tank top onto a tank body. Typically, the tank may be internally pressurized, in use, the closure seal acting to seal in the pressure. While such closures have many advantages, there is a need to prevent the user from prying the closure off the interconnected tank body and top during the time that the tank is pressurized. If such a user, despite all precautions against such removal, succeeds in prying loose the closure, he risks possible injury should the tank top suddenly lift under pressure. This need also extends to structures other than tanks, and wherein sections are interconnected by removable closures.